Fine Line
by Em5
Summary: Lizzie McGuire learns the hard way that there is a fine line between reality and make-believe. LG sadness, RR if you want :D CHAPTER THREE ADDED. And that's it, this story is done. Thank you all, and please give it a read.
1. Reality Hits Hard

Hey ya'll! This is sort of a filler story while you guys are all waiting for the next chapter of WCHB. I just suddenly got this story the other night, and had to write it. I'm sure it's been done before, but I couldn't help myself. I do warn you though, parts of it can be quite sad. I'm not sure what sort of things you guys should expect, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.  
  
The wonderful song is called "Will You Wait For Me," by Kavana. I doubt anyone's heard the song, but if any of you have it, I suggest you listen to it on repeat when reading this story. It will make the whole experience a lot better.  
  
Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and I'll get writing for WCHB, so you soon, you guys! ________________________________________________________________________   
  
Fine Line  
  
"So, Liz, what do you feel like doing today? Mall? Beach? You name it, I'm feeling alive today, ready to have fun."  
  
Sixteen year-old Lizzie McGuire stared at her best friend since birth from the mirror in her room. He looked so happy, but his happiness didn't quite reach Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo, you know where I have to go. You've known for a while now."  
  
From her spot Lizzie saw that Gordo looked kind of sheepish, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Lizzie!" The sound of Mrs McGuire's voice reached her room all the way from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
A few seconds later, Jo appeared in the doorway, and faced her daughter. She didn't even acknowledge Gordo's presence. Lizzie for one thought that was odd, but didn't comment.  
  
"Lizzie, honey? You need to get ready sweety. We have to get going. We shouldn't be late for this."  
  
"Okay," was Lizzie's only answer. She was a little angry at her mum for not acknowledging Gordo at all.  
  
Lizzie's mum was about to walk out the door when Lizzie thought of some thing. Gordo didn't have a ride.  
  
"Mum," called Lizzie, making Jo stop and turn around.  
  
"Yeah honey?" Jo answered while she looked at her daughter with a mixture of pity and sadness.  
  
'Why is she looking at me like that?' Thought Lizzie, but she brushed the thought away as quickly as it came. She had a question to ask.  
  
"Is it alright if Gordo rides with us in the car?"  
  
Jo looked down at the ground, and when she looked up again Lizzie was surprised to see tears slowly running down her face. She sniffled a little and took a deep breath, preparing to answer.   
  
Lizzie had no idea what was making her mother act so strange. Maybe she was allergic to something.   
  
"Oh honey, you know he can't. He has to go in the special car, you know?"  
  
Lizzie looked over to where Gordo was standing in the corner, doing a great job of blending in with the wall. She turned back to her mother.  
  
"Please mum, please can he ride with us?"  
  
Jo had followed Lizzie trail of sight to where Gordo was standing. Her eyes swept over his form with little reaction. But with a sigh, Jo nodded slightly.  
  
"Um, okay, I guess he can ride with us, if that's what you want. I'll just be downstairs if you need me."  
  
Lizzie nodded slightly, still not liking her mother's attitude towards her best friend. It was like Gordo had done something wrong, something that made them not want to notice him every time he came into the room. And it wasn't just her mum, but it was everyone. At school, people would ignore him, and so would Miranda for some reason. And they'd all look at Lizzie, with the same looks her mum gave her. And when she mentioned Gordo's name, it was like everyone froze. And it was only in the past couple of days.  
  
Lizzie wondered why everyone was acting this way. But Gordo, of course, never noticed. He was like that; he didn't care what other people thought of him, or anything else for that matter. He was unique, special, and that was why Lizzie loved him. Yes, loved, Lizzie McGuire loved David Gordon. But she had never told him, and probably never would. She was too scared, so many good opportunities wasted. It felt like she'd never get to tell him.  
  
Shaking her head to put all thoughts out of her mind, Lizzie turned to her bed, where the dress she was supposed to wear today was laid out in front of her by her mum.   
  
"Ugh! Black is not my colour," she whispered out loud.  
  
Meanwhile, Gordo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Everything is your colour Liz. You'd look good if you wore a shopping bag."  
  
Lizzie couldn't help but blush at the sweet words Gordo had just said, but then she quickly went back to studying her outfit. It was a simple black dress, no ruffles, no patterns, but a boring, bland, black dress.   
  
And it was so...dead. It had no colour, no...anything really. But today was an important day, or so everyone kept telling her. And apparently, black was the colour to wear.  
  
For the life of her Lizzie couldn't remember why today was so special. She knew she was going somewhere. She knew a lot of people would be there. She knew Gordo played a big part in it, but she couldn't think of what it was.  
  
"Gordo, do you mind turning around while I change?"  
  
Gordo had a confused look on his face, and then he turned around slowly so Lizzie could change, which she did, very quickly, in case he peeked. Which he never would, but Lizzie couldn't help it anyway.  
  
"All done," she replied. Her shoes had already been put on, and what little make up she dared to wear was already applied. Her hear was done, and everything else that was needed was already taken care of.  
  
Without another word she headed towards the door, beckoning Gordo to follow.  
  
Once out, Lizzie closed her door and then made her way to the stairs, but stopped when she heard her parents' voices from downstairs. She didn't know what exactly told her to listen to the conversation taking place downstairs right now, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Gordo had stopped close behind her, so Lizzie motioned for him to keep quiet, and then she listened to her parent's voices.  
  
"Do you really think this is healthy? She asked if Gordo could ride with us in the car."  
  
That was her mum speaking, and was she still going on about the Gordo thing? Lizzie took a look at her best friend to check out his reaction, but he had none.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
That was her dad, Sam. He sounded more serious than he usually did, and although Lizzie couldn't see, she thought he probably looked serious as well. What was with that? Her dad was hardly ever serious, except for when he was mad...or upset.  
  
"I said 'yes'. It just seemed like she really wanted to. I couldn't say 'no' to her, not today, of all days."  
  
"Well, honey, I guess this is normal. It's her way of dealing with...it. She'll be okay, soon."  
  
Lizzie chose that moment to interrupt, not sure if she wanted to hear anymore or not.  
  
"So, mum, dad, we should get going. Like you said, we don't want to be late."  
  
Her mum and dad quickly spun around to face their daughter, concerned looks printed firmly on their faces.  
  
Lizzie payed them no attention.  
  
Instead, she gestured to Gordo to follow her, and said they'd be waiting in the car if they needed them.  
  
Lizzie's parents watched her go with such pain in their eyes. Lizzie knew that's what they looked like, but she was determined to not pay them any notice. All she wanted was for her many questions to be answered.   
  
Why were they acting this way? Why were they ignoring Gordo? Why was everyone ignoring Gordo, except for Lizzie? Why was it that only Lizzie seemed to notice, and not even Gordo said anything?  
  
Maybe all her questions would be answered when they arrived at their destination.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Matt - yes, he was there too - waited patiently in the car for Mr and Mrs McGuire. Matt, like all the others, ignored Gordo. Gordo, was of course, oblivious, and Lizzie didn't feel like talking, so all three of them waited in silence until the front door slammed and the voices of both Jo and Sam could be heard approaching the car.  
  
Within minutes, and almost all of it being in silence, they were all piled into the car, and driving down the road to their destination.  
  
Lizzie, being on the side, stared out the window as the trees and parked cars flew past them in a blur. It seemed like it took forever to get where they needed to go, and it also seemed like they stopped at every set of traffic lights they past. But in reality, it was only a couple of minutes, and after a while, they reached where they were going.  
  
Lizzie took a look outside her window, and gasped at the site that met her.  
  
There were rows and rows of them. All set up in a haphazard line. Some small, some big, some with patterns on them. All had markings.  
  
Gravestones. What seemed like millions of them.  
  
Lizzie shuddered at the feeling these gravestones brought with them, and at first, she refused to leave the car.  
  
Then, the memories came back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Someone help! My baby's about to be run over."  
  
Gordo looked around and saw a young girl no more than four or five standing in the middle of the road, in front of a fast approaching truck. The truck driver hadn't noticed the little girl lying in the road, and no one else seemed like they were going to come to the girl's rescue.  
  
Not even the mother would be able to reach her daughter in time.   
  
It was up to him. And him only.  
  
Without thinking, Gordo ran onto the road, while a helpless Lizzie, who was there with him at the time, could do nothing more than watch as the scene unfolded right in front of her eyes.  
  
The truck was so close now, Gordo had barely enough time to push the little girl out of harms way before the truck slammed into him.  
  
David Gordon was killed instantly on impact.  
  
And Lizzie McGuire, his best friend in the entire world, had witnessed it.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Tears formed at the base of her eyes, coming down in two, perfect little straight lines without her consent. She felt like screaming, but found she could barely make a sound, let alone scream.  
  
How was she supposed to do this?   
  
Lizzie knew now, what was happening. For three full days, she had blocked out everything, created her own little world where everything was fine, and everyone was safe.  
  
Now, that world was crumbling down around her in a matter of minutes.  
  
And she was helpless to stop it. Much like she was helpless to stop Gordo from being killed in that stupid car accident that claimed his life far too early.  
  
And before she knew what was happening, the door to Lizzie's side of the car was being opened, and the friendly face of her father peered down at her.  
  
The face of her mother lurked just behind him, and Matt looked at her on the other side.  
  
Never before in her entire life had Lizzie felt so alone.   
  
Sam extended his hand to his daughter, and helped her slowly get out of the car. Her vision was blurred from all her crying, so Jo had to hold onto her so she wouldn't fall down.   
  
Lizzie was physically and emotionally drained, and the worst was yet to come.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
I need to talk with you again  
  
Why did you go away?  
  
All our time together, just feels like yesterday  
  
I never thought I'd see, a single day without you  
  
The things we take for granted, we can sometimes lose  
  
And if I promise not to feel this pain  
  
Will I see you again?  
  
Will I see you again? ______________________________________________  
  
It wasn't long before the McGuire family reached the place where the funeral for David Gordon was being held.   
  
There were so many people there. Half of them Lizzie didn't even recognise. No doubt family of Gordo's. But Lizzie's couldn't help but feel slightly angry. This ceremony was for people close to Gordo, not for people who barely saw him, and sent him a card in the mail for his birthday once a year.  
  
Lizzie looked around desperately for someone she knew.  
  
She saw Mr and Mrs Gordon, at the front of the crowd, peering down at the casket that held their young son.   
  
It was so unfair; no parent should ever have to bury their child. And yet that's exactly what they were doing.  
  
Mr Gordon looked at the coffin with a stony expression. His face lacked emotion, which Lizzie could understand well.  
  
Mrs Gordon, however, was the complete opposite. She clung to her husband desperately for support while harsh tears ran frequently down her cheeks. Also, Lizzie could relate.  
  
Looking around further, Lizzie spotted Miranda and her family.  
  
Miranda looked like she hadn't slept at all last night, even from this distance Lizzie could tell her eyes had dark rims around them, and she was pretty sure they were bloodshot from all the crying she must have done.  
  
As she looked at Miranda, Lizzie couldn't help but think, all the good times the trio had had, all the dances they had gone to, the play fights they had shared... they'd never been able to experience that ever again. At least not in the same way.  
  
Gordo was the joker of the group. He was always up for a good laugh, but he knew when to be serious.  
  
He knew when his friends needed him, and he was always there to help.  
  
'Not anymore though,' Lizzie thought bitterly.  
  
More memories of good times and bad flooded her brain as they drifted closer and closer to the group of people. They were less than ten yards away. The ceremony was about to begin.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
'Cause time will pass me by  
  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile  
  
But I know I'll make it through, if you wait for me  
  
And all the tears I cried  
  
No matter how I tried  
  
They'll never bring you home to me  
  
Won't you wait for me  
  
In heaven ______________________________________________  
  
They were there. Lizzie and her family had finally reached the gravesite.  
  
Mr and Mrs Gordon turned and acknowledged their presence, but didn't say anything.  
  
Lizzie was about to join the rest of her family in the second row with Miranda, when someone grabbed her arm.  
  
It was Howard, Mr Gordon.  
  
"David would have wanted you out the front Lizzie, please."  
  
Lizzie felt more tears spring to her eyes when those words were said, and she didn't trust her voice, so instead she just nodded and took her place beside Mrs Gordon.  
  
Lizzie took her hand in her own, giving what little strength she had left away. Mrs Gordon needed it more right now.  
  
She was like a second mother to Lizzie, so it wasn't strange when she squeezed back, and the barest hint of a smile tugged at her lips before fresh tears fell and she had to cover her eyes with her free hand.  
  
"We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of someone very dear to us, Mr David Gordon."  
  
The priest words brought even more tears to all those around, and silent tears started sliding down Mr Gordon's face.  
  
"David was bright, talented, kind, generous, loving, and loyal to all those around him. He always gave, but asked for nothing in return. His life was tragically taken away from him at the terribly young age of sixteen.  
  
"No one will ever know why the Lord deemed it necessary to take such a person away from us, but clearly David had a higher purpose. One so strong none of us here on Earth were able to see it."  
  
Lizzie listened to the words being spoken, and couldn't help but agree. No matter how much she didn't want it to be true, and told herself it wasn't true, David Gordon was dead, and he had gone to a place that needed him more than they did. How that was possible, Lizzie didn't quite know, but she knew in her mind it was true.  
  
Her heart, however, was saying different.  
  
Over and over again it repeated that Gordo wasn't really dead, that this was all some dream, a nightmare that she would soon wake up from.  
  
But there was a fine line between real life and make-believe.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Do you remember how it was, when we never seemed to care?  
  
The days went by so quickly, cos I thought you'd always be there  
  
And it's hard to let you go, though I know that I must try  
  
I feel like I've been cheated  
  
Cos we never said good bye   
  
And if I promise not to feel this pain  
  
Will I see you again?  
  
Will I see you again? ______________________________________________  
  
"No matter how hard this is to except, David's life was lost three days ago, and it seems that the reality may for some just be sinking in. It is clear that no matter how hard you try, no one will be able to move past the loss, but it is good to know that David wouldn't have wanted people to stop. He would have wanted nothing more than for those around him to go one living their lives.  
  
"And we should remember him for the hero he was. David Gordon died saving another. He knew he was putting his life at risk, and yet he chose to do what he thought was right instead of choosing to live. David Gordon lived a hero, and he died a hero, and it should be remembered that no matter what happens, his memory will live on forever in our hearts."  
  
The priest looked around at all gathered there on this sunny afternoon, a horrible contrast to what everyone was feeling.  
  
The sun was out, and bright in the sky, and birds were singing. It was truly beautiful. What a day to bury someone you love.  
  
"I'd like to give you a quote that I think truly relates to this young man: 'Every man dies, but not every man truly lives.' David Gordon was one of those few that truly lived. He always put others before him, and never had any regrets. He never cared what people thought of him, and lived only for himself, not others. That is something we should all think about, and take into our own lives. David Gordon lived, why shouldn't we?"  
  
The priest took out his bible then and started quoting Scripture passages relevant to this day.  
  
A Jewish hymn was sung reminding the mourners about who they came to see buried.  
  
Lizzie found herself unable to take part in any of it. Not because she wasn't religious, but because of all the memories that came flooding back. Now everywhere she turned, she would be reminded of Gordo. She knew that she would never be able to set foot in the Digital Bean again, and the park where they had spent countless hours as kids playing together on the equipment would never feel the weight of her shoes on its grass ever again.  
  
Lizzie knew only too well that the entire town of Hillridge would hold memories of her dear friend at every corner.  
  
It was already unbearable living without him, and it had only been maybe an hour since the realisation had finally set in that he was gone, think about how an entire lifetime without him would be.  
  
They said that time could heal all wounds, but Lizzie wasn't so sure. Her wound was so large that even if it did heal it was bound to leave a great big scar. A constant reminder of the missing piece in her life.   
  
The missing piece of her heart.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Cos time will pass me by  
  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile   
  
But I know I'll make it through, if you wait for me   
  
Won't you wait for me  
  
And all the tears I cried  
  
No matter how I tried  
  
They'll never bring you home to me  
  
Won't you wait for me  
  
In heaven ______________________________________________  
  
Before Lizzie knew it, the ceremony was over. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts she had no idea the priest was done with the official part of the ceremony. It wouldn't be long now before Gordo's beautiful coffin was lowered into the cold, hard ground, where he would stay forever.  
  
Lizzie had to take her eyes of the coffin, so she managed to focus on the people that were now leaving. There were some friends from school, family, and other people she didn't know.   
  
The numbers twindled, until only the Sanchez's, the McGuire's and the Gordon's were left. Mr and Mrs Sanchez hugged the two grieving parents, and then they too walked of to wait by the car while Miranda said her part.  
  
Miranda hugged Lizzie first and foremost, and then turned her attention to the Gordon's. She hugged both of them, all the time whispering words like "I'm sorry," and "if there's anything we can do," and "it will be alright."  
  
But no, it wouldn't be all right. It would never be all right again. The brightest light in their life was lost, and they would never get him back. It could never be all right.  
  
Soon after, Miranda had to go. She dropped a single red rose into the pile that had formed at the base of Gordo's coffin - which had been lowered in the short space of time.  
  
So there they all were, the McGuire's and Gordon's. Matt had left with all the others; he was waiting in the car.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Cos I miss you so  
  
And I need to know  
  
Will you wait for me ______________________________________________  
  
Lizzie, with the silence, started to remember little things, that at the time seemed insignificant, but now, they were the most important thing in her life, and Lizzie remembered it all.  
  
They had known each other for the longest time. Jo and Roberta (Gordo's mum) had met in their last year of college, became friends straight away, married their boyfriends in the same church, but on different days, and moved to the same town. Where they had stayed for twenty years.   
  
Lizzie's mum had told her all of that so long ago. At the time, Lizzie couldn't care less. Now, she was desperate to remember.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo had met in the hospital. Gordo was one week older than Lizzie, and had constantly teased her that he had been born before her.  
  
Apart from the doctors and her parents, Gordo's face was literally one of the first Lizzie saw.  
  
When they were three years old and only then learning each other's names, Gordo hadn't been able to pronounce Elizabeth, Lizzie's given name, so instead, he called her simply Lizzie, a name he could pronounce with ease.  
  
Lizzie, not to be outdone, gave him the nickname Gordo, after careful consideration and long minutes of silence. The name stuck, as did Lizzie, so much so that thirteen years later everyone, even teachers, called them by those names.   
  
They were four and half when they entered their first park at running speed. All the other times they had been sitting in their prams, and could do nothing more than crawl on the ground. Now, they had the ability to run, and jump, and climb, and they used it to their advantage.  
  
Lizzie remembered that day so clearly. That was the day she had gotten married. For the first time, anyway. Lizzie chuckled internally at the thought. They were playing tag, and when Gordo caught Lizzie, he presented Lizzie with two fake rings he had found in some cereal boxes. One for him, and one for her.  
  
"It took me a million gazillion years to find them, so you better say 'I do'." That was what Gordo had said. His big, bright blue eyes shone in the sunlight.  
  
Being so young, and knowing nothing about marriage, young Lizzie agreed, nodding her head for good effect.  
  
"Okay," she had said. "But we need a priest to get married silly. Where are we going to find one?"  
  
Gordo had looked around, thinking deeply. He spotted Mrs McGuire, sitting on the bench and reading a book, but also keeping a very close watch on her daughter and the boy who was much like a son anyway.   
  
"What about your mummy?" He had suggested, looking smug as if it was the best plan in the world.  
  
Lizzie had screwed up her nose in a thinking pose. After a few seconds, she nodded once more.  
  
"Okay," she'd agreed once more.  
  
Hand in hand, the young couple walked over to where Lizzie's mum had been sitting.  
  
"Mummy, can you marry Gordo and me?" Lizzie had said, loud and proud. Her mother just looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
"What's that honey?" Asked her mother, utterly confused.  
  
"Me and Gordo wants to get to married, but we need a priest cos you always need a priest. So will you be our priest?"  
  
All of a sudden, it dawned on Jo what was happening, and with a smile she agreed to take part in her young daughter's marriage to her best friend.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Time will pass me by  
  
Maybe I never learn to smile (no, no, no)  
  
But I know I'll make it through, if you wait for me  
  
(Say you'll wait for me)  
  
And all the tears I cried (all the tears I cried)  
  
No matter how I tired (how I tried)  
  
They'll never bring you home to me  
  
Won't you wait for me ______________________________________________  
  
Throughout their years together, Lizzie and Gordo had many more adventures and stories that they had vowed some day to tell their own children.  
  
And when Miranda entered their group, the fun tripled, and not a day went by when they weren't doing something crazy and out there...and loving every second of it.  
  
All of a sudden, Lizzie felt a soft tapping on her shoulder. She looked up slowly to see her mother staring back at her through tear filled eyes.  
  
"Lizzie, honey, we better be going, are you coming?"  
  
Lizzie looked at her mother, recognising her, but not really seeing her.  
  
"I want to stay here for a little bit longer." She whispered, and her mother nodded in total understanding.  
  
"Okay, Mr and Mrs Gordon wish to go home now, so I'm afraid you'll be all alone, is that alright."  
  
Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Don't spend too much time here, okay sweetheart?"  
  
Again, Lizzie nodded.  
  
"Would you like to say good bye to Howard and Roberta honey?"  
  
For the final time, Lizzie nodded, and then turned towards the grieving parents. The couple had decided to not have a wake, being too upset to do nothing more than go home and cry.  
  
Lizzie hugged her 'second parents' tightly, but could offer no words of sympathy like Miranda could. There was nothing she could really say. How do you tell two people whose son they just buried that it would all be all right? You just couldn't. It was impossible.  
  
It seemed like hours that they were locked in that embrace, but soon, the time felt right for them to leave. They understood that right now Lizzie would want nothing more than to stand by the site of her best friend since birth. They would have wanted to do that also, if they only had the strength.  
  
Lizzie watched them as they hopped into their car and drove off.  
  
She was alone now, all alone in this place of death, but still she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there with her.  
  
She stared dully at the hole in the ground that held David Gordon.  
  
It just seemed so wrong, that when a person dies there body should lie for eternity underneath the ground.  
  
Maybe minutes, maybe hours went by, and still Lizzie stayed in her spot, not moving, not saying a word, just thinking. About life, about death, about their time together, about how she would ever be able to live without him. Everything and anything passed through her mind, and still she stood. Watching.  
  
It felt like she was waiting for something, but she had no idea what.  
  
And that's when she felt it.   
  
An unusually cool breeze caressed her skin on the warm Summer night. The feeling that she wasn't alone started creeping it's way back into her brain, telling her all sorts of things. Run, was the main one, and then their was a voice that told her to stay where she was, to find out what was going on. She chose the latter, but didn't have to wait long.  
  
"A lot of people showed up today. More than I would've thought possible. But you know, half of those people I barely knew? I would have much preferred it if they kept it to close personal family and friends."  
  
The image of David Gordon appeared beside Lizzie. He was dressed in the same clothes he died in, and he was wearing a half smile, half frown, almost like he didn't know which he should be. Happy, or sad.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes, hoping that this vision would go away, but when she opened them again, her friend was still there, as real as if he was actually standing there talking to her. Lizzie didn't know if this was her imagination or whatever, but no matter what it was, it wasn't her friend.  
  
"You're not really here, you're not real."  
  
But even as she said it, it felt as though she was trying to convince herself as well.  
  
'Gordo' shrugged, his face a mask now, covering up all emotions he had inside, if he had them at all.  
  
"Maybe. I mean, I could be just a figment of your imagination," he paused and looked at her, like he knew that he had just read her mind. It looked as if her was expecting a reaction out of her, but he got nothing but a stony expression in return.  
  
Lizzie wasn't even looking at him, instead she focused her eyes on a spot in front of her, not looking at anything.  
  
'Gordo' continued.  
  
"Or I could be real. I could be your guardian angel, sent from heaven to watch over you, always."  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes again, but this time she wasn't expecting him to be gone when she opened them, rather, she was expecting the pain to be gone. But, just like last time, she was granted no such luck.  
  
She turned to him then, with an expression she never thought she'd be directing at Gordo: anger.  
  
"Why have you been haunting me? Leave me alone!"  
  
'Gordo' shook his head, as if to say 'no'.  
  
"I could never do that. I'm never going to leave you."  
  
But Lizzie didn't want to hear it Her anger grew as she kept on looking at him. She was helpless to stop it, so many times had she felt so helpless.  
  
"You already have! Why don't you just do it again! Walk out of my life like you did the last time! Did you even stop to think how much you would affect the people around you by doing what you did?"  
  
"I did what I thought was right, Liz. Tell me honestly, if you had the chance to save that girl, and it return risk your own life, what would you do, and don't say you'd do nothing, cos I know you're better than that."   
  
Lizzie thought for a minute. Half of her was screaming that she was crazy, she was talking to a dead man, but the other half wanted so badly for this to be real she didn't care what it looked like.  
  
"I would've helped her, like you did."  
  
Lizzie answered at last, knowing in her heart that she would've done anything. But she also knew that she would have and should have jumped in front of Gordo and saved his life as well. But she was too slow, paralysed with fear as she watched her friend die.  
  
And the worst part was she never even said good bye.  
  
"I died a hero Lizzie, what more can a guy ask for?"  
  
Lizzie was on the verge of tears by his statement. She wanted so much for this to be real, but it was hurting her too much. She did only what she knew what to do in a situation when she was hurt; she lashed out.   
  
"Stop it! Stop it! You're not real. You're my imagination. I'm just imagining you so I'll feel better. But I feel better now, so go away!"  
  
If 'Gordo' had been hurt by her words, he didn't show it.  
  
"I told you before Liz, I can't. It doesn't work like that."  
  
"Why?" Tears slowly slid down her cheeks, and Lizzie wanted nothing more than to take Gordo in her arms and never let go. But she couldn't do that, not ever again, and the realisation just made her cry harder.  
  
'Gordo' looked on with deep sadness in his eyes, able to do nothing more than comfort her with his words, but even that wasn't working too well.  
  
"Because you're still holding on to me Lizzie. You may think it, but you still haven't accepted the fact that I'm dead. You're tying me here to this world Liz. I can't move on because you're still here, and even if you try to deny it, you still need me. You still miss me, and of course I miss you too, but you've got to let go. It's not right."  
  
Lizzie looked up at her friend, silent tears still steaming down her cheeks.  
  
"I don't want to let you go."  
  
Gordo closed his eyes and slowly opened them again.  
  
"You have to, for your sake and mine. I need to move on, and so do you."  
  
Lizzie shook her head, slowly at first, and then with more and more urgency.  
  
"No. I don't want to move on, I don't want to ever forget you Gordo. You were the one person I could always count on to be there for me, and now you're gone, and I have no one else to turn to. And I feel so alone without you here. Please, I don't want to let you go."  
  
"Lizzie, I promise you, I'll never forget you, and you'll never forget me, but you need to move on. You have your own life to live and it's selfish of me to keep you from that. But I want you to promise me one thing, okay?"  
  
Lizzie managed to stop crying long enough to answer.  
  
"Anything," she whispered.  
  
"Promise me you'll never gorget that I always loved you, and I always will."  
  
That sent her crying again. When she felt she could talk again, she whispered:  
  
"I love you too Gordo. Always. Wait or me, in heaven, promise you'll always wait for me?"  
  
"Lizzie McGuire, I will always wait for you."  
  
Lizzie nodded, and told him without words that she was ready to let go.  
  
With no more words being spoken, a bright light - like the ones you saw in movies - surrounded Gordo from head to foot, bathing him in a brilliant glow that was hard to look at.  
  
And in no more than a few seconds, he was gone, leaving Lizzie alone on this warm Summer night, staring at her best friend's gravesite.  
  
Lizzie walked up, and placed a single white rose among the bed of red ones, the only one in the bunch. Gordo always like being singled out, so this represented him in all ways possible.  
  
Turning her back on the gravesite, Lizzie started walking away, her shoulders feeling both lighter and heavier at the same time. She knew she had told him everything she wanted, but she also knew she still needed him. But, like Gordo had said, he would always be with her.  
  
As Lizzie neared the gates, she turned back around, suddenly remembering one thing.  
  
"Good bye Gordo." She whispered to the sky.  
  
And as she turned back around, Lizzie wasn't sure if it was the wind or not, but she could've sworn she heard his voice again.  
  
"Good bye Lizzie."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
And time will pass me by  
  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile  
  
But I know I'll make it through  
  
If you wait for me...  
  
______________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hey, hope you guys all enjoyed that. It was fun to write. Tell me what you think of it, okay? Whether you like it or hated it. But please, no flames, those are mean :( 


	2. My Poem For You

This is just a little thing I thought about adding a while ago. People really seemed to like this story, and when I wrote this poem, I looked back on it and though; 'hmm, this'll be good for the story', so, I added some thoughts by Lizzie, and presto! Another chapter. Enjoy. I don't think they'll be any more of these, unless I think of something to add. Remember, that's how WCHB started. ____________________________________________________________  
  
Fine Line  
  
Chapter 2: My Poem to You  
  
Why am I doing this?   
  
Am I crazy?   
  
I've never done anything like this before, never. But, this is special. A special occasion. It deserves something special. Something different.  
  
Something unique, just like him.  
  
So I guess that's why I did it, for him. Well, of course I did, but I also did it for me, because I needed it. But today, this will be for him.  
  
I hope he likes it. I'm sure he will. He liked everything I did. I was lucky.   
  
He was special.   
  
But I still can't help but wonder if he'll like it. It's from my heart. I closed my eyes, and imagined him, and the words just flowed. That's never happened to me before. It just proves how much of an effect he still has on me.  
  
Even after all this time.  
  
I place the piece of paper in an envelope and seal it. I intend to break the seal soon, so I don't now why I bothered in the first place. But then, I reason with myself, it makes it all the more special, if it's sealed.  
  
I pick up the pen again and intend to write something more on the envelope, but my mothers' voice stops me.  
  
"Lizzie, sweetie? Are you ready, we should leave soon, it'll be dark before long."  
  
Good point. It's four o'clock. I left this until the last minute. I didn't want to be there when everyone else was. I wanted to be alone...with him.  
  
"I'm coming," I yell down, and she seems satisfied with my answer, because I hear nothing in response.  
  
I pick the pen up yet again, and set it to the paper.  
  
The words come easy, just like they did before. It needs no effort. He gives me all the inspiration I need.  
  
'To Gordo, my first, my last, and my only love  
  
Forever yours, Lizzie'  
  
That's appropriate, isn't it? That's what's in my heart, that's where it came from, much like the words incased in the envelope, ready for me to read.   
  
I re-read the words for another time, and I nod my head slightly in approval.  
  
I'm ready now, it's time.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The ride there was smooth and uneventful. My mother didn't say a word to me, knowing I needed silence. I was grateful to her for respecting that.  
  
We got to our destination, and I got out alone. My mother gave me a quick goodbye and told me she'd be back in two hours. She knew I needed time, another thing I was grateful for. Although, I wish she had given me more of it.  
  
I strode forward purposefully through the gates to my destination, flowers and letter grasped firmly in either hand.  
  
I breathed a sigh of relief when I reached there and no one was around. It was now four thirty, they must have all gone home.   
  
I was alone.   
  
And I'm glad.  
  
I sat down on the soft, dewy grass and placed the flowers down beside me. White roses, like last time.   
  
I lifted my fingers and placed them onto cool marble, tracing the letters carved there;  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
David Gordon   
  
1987 - 2003  
  
Some heroes are born, destined He was a hero by choice And we will never forget it  
  
R.I.P  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
My fingers were cold when I took them off the stone. The chilly air was why though, not because of the marble, or for any other reason.  
  
"Hey Gordo," I whispered, not shedding a single tear. I was being brave today, and I was grateful for that. I was grateful for a lot of things, I had found, ever since that day.  
  
"Can you believe it's been a year?" I asked, as if expecting an answer. I was actually quite upset when I didn't receive one.   
  
"I wanted to thank you for saving me the other day," I told him.  
  
Two days prior, I had been walking down the street. I was ready to cross the road, because it looked like no traffic was coming, when a funny sensation filled the pit of my stomach, and made me stop for just a moment. And in that moment, a car came zooming past the bend at breakneck speed. It wouldn't have been able to stop if I had crossed. I would have been killed. I knew it was Gordo who had stopped me, my guardian angel.  
  
"I bet you were wondering when I was coming, huh?" Again, I paused, waiting for a reply. I pretend he gave me one and moved on.  
  
"I was just waiting until everyone left, so I could have you all to myself. I've got so much to tell you, I don't even know where to start," and for the next half hour or so I relayed to my dead best friend in full detail what had happened in my life in the year he had been absent. I made it all sound like he had just simply been away on holiday all this time, and I was just catching up on all the goss.  
  
I know it was stupid, but somehow, it made it easier.  
  
"So," I finished. "I guess you're all caught up now. I don't think I left anything out. Oh, I did tell you that Kate is actually nice to me, right? Oh yeah, of course I did, that was one of the first things I told you. Can you believe it though? After all these years, and now she told me that she was, quote; "stupid and immature". It might be nice to be friends with her again, but after everything she did to us, and to you, I don't think I could trust her again, what about you?" I waited for a reply that would never come.  
  
"I guess I might try and see what will happen."  
  
I waited a few seconds, trying to think if I left anything else out.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I forgot to tell you the best news. Miranda and Larry got together half way through the year. He was really there for her after you..." I sighed.   
  
"I wish I had someone."   
  
I stopped for a second to mourn, but then I was back.  
  
"Do you remember how we tried so hard that last year to get those two together. We did everything, and when they finally did, Miranda told me that she also tried everything to get us together. I feel so bad that it didn't work. It would have been great. I always picture it, us together. I like thinking about it, it's comforting."  
  
And it was, it helped take my mind of the fact that he would never be coming back. I would play out little scenarios in my mind, where he had survived the crash and we were living happily ever after. Sometimes we had kids in the picture, sometimes it was just us. But one thing that did not change was the fact that we were happy. It remained constant throughout every fantasy. It was nice, even just imagining it.   
  
I sighed again, but a different sigh to last time. It wasn't sad, or anything bad, really. It was wistful. And a realisation all at the same time.  
  
It was time, to read the letter to him. Well, it wasn't so much a letter, as a poem, but it said more than any real words could, so I was satisfied.  
  
I picked up the envelope that I had placed on the ground before. I read what I wrote to him on the front out loud, and then I opened it, taking a single sheet of paper out and unfolding it.  
  
I cleared my throat, and began speaking, saying the words in poem form that I should have said ages ago. When he was still alive.  
  
____________________________________________ ____________________________________________  
  
Life was when I lived for you Love was when I loved your dearly Hope was when I hoped you'd come back Despair was when I knew you wouldn't  
  
Life goes on I will love again I will keep hoping for brighter days But my despair at your disappearance will remain forever  
  
When you lived, I lived When you loved, I loved When you hoped, I hoped When you were in despair, so was I  
  
When you cried, I cried When you laughed, so did I Is it fair that you're gone? No, it isn't Do I have the strength to go on? Yes...I do  
  
When you lived, I lived When you loved, I loved When you hoped, I hoped When you were in despair, so was I But where you died, I shall live on...  
  
Because you helped me...  
  
____________________________________________ ____________________________________________  
  
I stopped reading and folded thee paper back up, placing it softly in the grass covered ground that surrounded his gravestone. New life was already growing on the place he was buried under. The beginnings of a flower could be seen there as well. Life in the face of death. It was ironic, really, when I thought about it.   
  
I covered the paper up with a bit of dirt, and placed a nearby rock on top of it so it wouldn't fly away.  
  
I looked up at the sky, asking silently for a sign that he had heard it.  
  
As I watched, a blue bird flew over the top of my head, landing on the branch of a tree close by. It chirped a bit and fluttered its wings.  
  
That was my sign. Gordo loved blue birds; they were his favourite of all birds.  
  
I silently thanked the Heavens that he had heard me and he had liked it.  
  
That was all I needed, for him to know, how much he meant to me, and still means to me.  
  
A single tear escaped the folds of my eyelids, and slipped down my cheek. It dropped to the ground and splattered the paper, a single round dot covering the otherwise unblemished paper.  
  
"Thank you," I whispered out loud, just in case the Heavens didn't hear.  
  
The bird chirped once more, and then flew away.  
  
I watched it go with a sad smile on my face.  
  
"I love you Gordo," I told the retreating bird.  
  
The sun shone even brighter in the sky. I settled back with my arms behind me to steady myself. I sat in silence and in thought.  
  
I had gotten through a year without my one true love. It was the hardest year I've ever been through, but I knew that it would get better, because like I had written, he was there to help me.  
  
And with that thought, I let my mind drift of to the many memories we had created together over the years, feeling as safe as ever in the confines of this graveyard, knowing he was here with me.  
  
And he always would be.  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that, I write to please. I hope you all had a great Christmas as well. Mine was great if anyone wanted to know. Anyway, there some holiday sadness, although not nearly as sad as the last chapter. I intended it to be that way though, so as to soften the blow of the first chapter. And guys, I old you you'd hear from me again soon. I didn't disappoint, did I?  
  
Peace to you all  
  
Ciao for now Em 


	3. Coming Home To You

A/N: Okay then everyone, this is indeed the very last chapter of this story. I never intended it to go over one chapter, but the reviews were so gorgeous I just had to. Thank you to all who was kind enough to drop me a line, you're thoughts were very much appreciated. This story has to be one of the saddest I've ever written, and even this chapter adds even more gloom, but it has a happy ending, as I try for all my fics, and I hope you all won't be disappointed.  
  
This wasn't intentional, but it came to me one night, and I really wanted some final closure, which I think I got with this. I'm actually proud of it, which is weird for me, coz I don't usually get proud of my work. It's definitely not as sad as the other two, but I like it like that.  
  
Okay, so I guess that's it. I don't think I'll give a mention of reviewers, just so that I am very grateful for all of you, and you are all wonderful.  
  
Enjoy the last ever chapter of Fine Line! _________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fine Line  
  
Chapter 3: Coming Home To You  
  
She was old now, time eating away at her once young and vibrant features, leaving withering lines and creases now where there were none before. Of course, nothing less was expected when age set in.  
  
But as old as she was now, he still saw the young twenty-year-old he had met all those years ago. He had taken a liking to her immediately, overwhelmed by her amazing beauty and outstanding grace. For her, it had come much harder. She had felt pain at the early age of sixteen, and had feared opening her heart again in case it brought more pain. Something she was not ready to handle yet again.  
  
It was two years later that she felt ready to move on. He remembered the day they had gotten together. She had said that he wouldn't want her to be lonely forever, and that he would understand. He hadn't known at the time just who she was talking about, but it wasn't long before she told him, and he understood.  
  
He also understood that no matter what would happen, in some way he would always be second in her opinion. That feeling had gradually gotten easier to deal with, and he had accepted that he wasn't the only man that held a place in her heart.   
  
Over the past few years, however, he started to question if she ever did really love him. She would say it, of course, and he would believe her, but lately he had seen something in her eyes, something that told him she was lying, although perhaps not even she knew it herself.  
  
A harsh cough interrupts his thinking, and he looks towards her bedside, seeing her face contorted in pain. He hates to see her that way, and wishes her pain was his, but then he realises she won't be in pain much longer. And instead of bringing relief, a fresh wave of sadness is brought onto his heart, with it bringing his own pain that he knows will forever stay with him long after she is gone, until he too is taken from this world.  
  
Tonight is supposed to be her last night on this earth, or so the doctors say. He knows they are true, when he sees how hard it is for her to keep her breathing even, and little wheezes escape her as she tries to suck air into her failing lungs.  
  
Like many, she does not fear the inevitable. She will die, and she understands this, but with that knowledge comes peace. She will be taken from this man beside her soon, yes, but then she will be reunited with the one she was always meant to be with, the one who should have been there with her.  
  
Another cough runs through her small and fragile body, and again he wishes it was he who was in pain, and not her, the ache on his own heart makes him think that is true, that it really is himself in pain. But then he opens his eyes and sees her expression, one betraying the knowledge that this is the end.   
  
He doesn't see fear anywhere, just sadness. He knows why. She will be leaving them all, her children and her grandchildren. They had all been and gone, saying what they knew deep down was their last goodbye's. Only himself and her best friend remained. He was on one side, while her friend was on the other.  
  
It was silent for so long that he started to wonder if that was all they could do, sit in silence. But it was she who spoke first, his love, his wife.  
  
But it was not to him that she spoke, but rather to the person on her other side, her best friend, the one who had remained by her side for not just her final days, but for her entire life. To have such a friend as her was a rare thing in life, and one for which she would be eternally grateful.  
  
"Miranda?" Her voice whispers, so fragile sounding, like anything louder would break her.  
  
Immediately the dark haired woman turns, the evidence of her own frailty made only clearer by the grief she was already showing.   
  
Miranda nods at her friend, signalling her quietly to continue. She does.  
  
"I want you to know something. And I want you to promise me that you will always remember this, until the end of your days. Do you promise?" A nod was her answer, as two small tears leaked out of each eye, coming to rest at her quivering lip.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the woman continues, her lack of breath clear for all to see. She struggles to hold in the air now.   
  
It wouldn't be much longer.  
  
"You were my friend when I had no one else. You were by my side when everyone else turned away. I love you more than anything for being my strength in the times I felt weak. I want you to know that even though I won't be there in person, I will always be with you, and I will always look after you. If you ever need to talk, I won't hesitate to lend an ear. You'll know when I'm listening, I'm sure of it," with that she concluded her mini speech, and tears stained the cheeks of both the women. It was all he could do not to join in, but this was their moment, and his he was sure would be coming soon.  
  
"I love you too Lizzie," Miranda cried, grasping her friend's hand, knowing that anything more might be too damaging.  
  
The brunette stood up, as if instinctively knowing her time was drawing to a close.  
  
Lizzie followed her friend with her eyes as she pushed the chair she had gotten so comfortable in back.  
  
"I think maybe I should go now," she started, having no idea what to say. What do you possibly say in a situation like this? Nothing appropriate came to mind.   
  
Thankfully, Lizzie saved her.  
  
"Don't forget me, okay Miranda?" she whispered, a teasing tone in her voice. Miranda laughed to stop herself from crying.  
  
"Duh! As if," she muttered, sounding more like a teenager than her older self. Lizzie was grateful for the light tone her friend had used. It made her feel young again, back in the days when it had been the trio, together forever, or so it seemed at the time. Things had been so much simpler then, back when the innocence of childhood still clung to them, back before they had to grow up so quickly with the events of years passed.  
  
It was such a long time ago, then, and in contrast to the way she was now, Lizzie thought back and smiled, remembering how different she was back then. Carefree and young, not tainted and old as she was now. And dying, can't forget that.  
  
More serious now, Miranda added.  
  
"I'll never be able to forget you Liz, never." They took each others hand once more, and the man just watched, enjoying them being so close to one another. Especially in this dark time.  
  
The dark haired woman lowered her eyes to the floor then, willing herself not to shed any more tears.  
  
"I..." she started, but didn't finish.  
  
"I know," smiled Lizzie.  
  
"You should go. You'll be okay Miranda, you're strong. Go on living, for me. Think of it as my dying wish," Miranda didn't say anything, but her eyes pleaded with her friend to not say such things. It only made it harder not to shed the tears she was fighting.  
  
It was a losing battle, she knew, but at least she could hold off until after...  
  
Miranda walked the length of the room until she came upon the door, turning its handle slowly, lingering slightly.  
  
"I'll miss you," her words were barely more than a whisper, but the other two occupants both heard her, as clearly as though she were shouting it.  
  
And then she pulled the rough wooden frame open, again lingering in the doorway. She turned back, smiled, and stepped through, preparing to close the door.  
  
"We'll wait for you," the words spilt from the blonde's mouth as her friend closed the door, saying goodbye until they were together again.  
  
The man beside her couldn't help but feel stung by her words. 'We'll' wait for you. It ate away at him as painfully as the cancer ate away at her cells.  
  
It didn't seem fair, that she was longing for the end so she could be with him once more, but her happiness had always come before his own. And if that made her happy, then he would stand back and bask in her joy. He would forget his own pain until he was sure she wouldn't be able to see anymore.  
  
Turning her head, she finally came to rest her eyes on his. Hazel eyes sought out his blue ones. They were a painful reminder always of what she was missing, but also it was what kept her going. Looking into his eyes day after day, she was reminded why she lived so long. For him, for the one that was waiting for her, because he wanted her to. It was his wish, and she could never deny him that.  
  
For minutes no words were uttered, the silence that was there before creeping back in.  
  
He grasped her hand tightly. It pained her that he did, but she didn't let him know that, she didn't want him guilty over something so small, so she kept quiet, and let him grip her hand even tighter, ignoring the shoots of pain. That was easy to ignore, but the pain in her chest and heart were harder, and she gripped her chest.  
  
Breathing was now a chore, one with which she know couldn't hold out for much longer.  
  
They both knew that, and so it was time to say something.   
  
"I trust you to look after then, Ryan. I trust you to help them grow up. Our children may be older now too, but our grandchildren need your help. Tell them I love them."  
  
With tears slowly leaking out, Ryan raised her hand he gripped to his lips, kissing her soft flesh gently.  
  
"I will," he nodded, agreeing to her final plea.  
  
"And look after yourself, don't be afraid to move on. You're barely seventy, you have time," she smiled slightly and he once again nodded, knowing deep down he would never do such a thing.  
  
Drawing his head down to hers he kissed her softly, a tear slipping off his cheek to mix with the ones on her own face.  
  
She squeezed his hand slightly before the effort became too much and she let go, her fingers going limp in his own.  
  
"I love you," he whispered softly, knowing this was now the final end.  
  
"I love you too," she replied, and he knew she meant it, he also knew that it was no where near as powerful as what he felt.  
  
He would have like those to be her last words, if she in fact had to have any at all, but he was denied any sort of peace such as that.  
  
And as her last breathe left her body, she uttered the words he had known would be coming, but didn't help to stop the pain.  
  
"I'm coming home, David."  
  
And then he sleep became eternal.  
  
He sobbed over her body, for a love he had known that had made everything else dull, and for the fact that she had never felt the same.  
  
He was content, however, in the knowledge that she was once again happy, and indeed, where she belonged.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *   
  
It felt as if she were floating, at total peace.   
  
The floating feeling soon stopped, and she looked around, seeing an infinite space of white, and nothing else.  
  
She thought of the family she had left behind, but only for a moment, knowing somehow that they were all safe and happy. She would watch over them always, until finally it was their turn to ascend to where she was.  
  
A soft hand on her shoulder startled her for a second, and then a calm flooded her being, as she turned to stare unblinkingly into the blue eyes of her first and last ever true love.  
  
"Hi," he smiled, looking like he did the last time she saw him, forever in a sixteen-year-olds body. She didn't have to look down to know that she too looked like her sixteen-year-old self.  
  
She grabbed him in a big hug, tears slipping down even though this was a place of happiness.  
  
"Gordo," she breathed, saying the name she only dared whisper in dreams for so long.   
  
"You waited," she sighed, never doubting that he would. He sensed what she was thinking and smiled.  
  
"I told you I would always wait for you Liz." They embraced once again, and she felt more at peace than ever before.  
  
"I finally came home," she whispered, seemingly not able to raise her voice above that pitch.  
  
"Yes, you did," he responded, stroking her hair in a soothing manner.  
  
"Welcome home," he smiled, kissing the top of his head.  
  
She sighed again, never wanting to leave his side, and knowing that wouldn't be possible anyway. Their souls were forever joined, their hearts beating for each other, although now they had no use for such a thing.  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes, drinking him everything at once, knowing that Heaven was every bit as beautiful as she had imagined, because he was there with her.  
  
"They only place I want to be."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Alrighty, as always, I'd love to hear from you all, so do me a favour and click on the button below. You know, the one that says 'Submit Review'. See where it takes you, I think you'd be surprised.  
  
Peace to you all  
  
Ciao for now Em 


End file.
